There is a generating set, which is adapted to rotate a generator by turning a water wheel by the energy of river flowing water or sea flowing water existing in the natural world, as a means for obtaining electric power from a clean energy source harmless to the earth environment.
However, none of the related art water wheel-utilizing generating sets adapted to rotate a generator by utilizing the energy of river flowing water or sea flowing water has a structure capable of effectively extracting the energy from the river flowing water or the sea flowing water, and such generating sets have not yet been developed to such a level that the generating sets satisfactorily meet the demand for electric power in the modern society in which a large quantity of electric power is consumed.
The present invention has been made in view of such problems, and provides a generating set utilizing river flowing water or sea flowing water, rendered capable of effectively extracting the energy from the river flowing water or the sea flowing water existing in the natural world, the generating set being capable of greatly increasing the electric power energy produced by a generator which is rotated by utilizing the energy of the river flowing water or the sea flowing water as compared with a related art generating set utilizing a water wheel.